


流氓01（补）

by lastdance999



Category: pandeep - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdance999/pseuds/lastdance999





	流氓01（补）

湿迹斑斑的墨绿色床单上有两个男人，身材都清瘦高挑，不过略微矮小、肤色麦黄的那个正一丝不挂，骑在肌肉饱满、皮肤在月光映照中泛白的高大身影上，挥起拳头照脸抡圆了劲猛揍。

“赖冠霖！我操你妈你听见了没！我！操！你！妈！”天生底气软濡，果然刚喊两声嗓子就破音，语气自然变得滑稽可笑，火烧火燎的疼痛在嗓子眼蔓延，脸面丢尽节操全碎的裴珍映顾不得腰间涌动滔天的酸麻感，眼里冒火掐住赖冠霖突出的喉结。

“咳咳…”瞬间窒息感让赖冠霖忍不住嗓子又痒又痛，十指包裹后轻微使劲，扳开那双吻痕斑驳青筋毕露的手背，拉到自己眼前，邪笑舔吻被捏到充血的指尖，情色地质问，“珍映，你好狠的心，真要杀我？”

赖冠霖身手有多矫健裴珍映心里向来有数，平日里武装好要赖冠霖让一手一脚都赢不过，更何况被摁在床上狠操三炮之后？没错，三炮，裴珍映被赖冠霖干得一边哭一边骂一边心里数，当初想得挺好忍辱负重能屈能伸，等恢复体力逃回老巢，立刻联合大哥二哥非要把赖冠霖活剐三遍。

可这事，谁碰上能不立马炸锅的？

“拿开！拿开你的脏爪子！我操赖冠霖你他妈别碰我！”果然小不忍则乱大谋，裴珍映没反抗两下就被赖冠霖整个压住，在湿乎乎的床单上挣扎磨蹭，拳头基本都被赖冠霖游刃有余地闪躲避开。

还未散去的腥膻味刺激着两个人的太阳穴，裴珍映腥红眼眶杀意凛凛，眼角瞪得快要爆裂开来，而赖冠霖却从当下这片淫靡混乱的场景中发现趣味，勾着唇角偏要把手往裴珍映的巴掌脸上蹭。

裴珍映张开嘴意欲伺机咬住赖冠霖的手，立誓非生咬下一块肉才解恨，可赖冠霖耍无赖顺着下颌线边缘摸，裴珍映左右挣扎够不着，还把赖冠霖蹭得欲火重燃，不由分说猛地扒开裴珍映的双腿，将下体送到裴珍映残存精液依旧软濡湿滑的穴内。

赖冠霖全身自然放松，用体重压制身下瘦成一把骨头的小家伙，事实上赖冠霖平日也不过分强健，体型清瘦偏高，只是骨架和得当的肌肉比裴珍映白斩鸡似的标准贵公子身材重上不少。

想到这赖冠霖含笑认真盯住裴珍映的眼睛，脸庞，他不放过裴珍映狰狞起来的表情，好像在研究那些是怎样被每小块面部肌肉牵动起来的，耳朵仿佛听不到裴珍映所有叫骂，单手捧住裴珍映的侧脸落下密密麻麻的吻，坦然地夸赞：“原来你被干的时候这么美。”

“我干你个死变态！啊！”裴珍映被顶到敏感点刺激到喊出声，小公子何时受过这个，惊慌到身子强烈抽搐，肤色泛红，两条腿疯狂蹬动根本无济于事，反而大开的角度方便赖冠霖更用力挞伐进出，声音很快无法受控制变了语调，“啊，嗯啊赖，呜，你他妈欺负人呜呜…迟早我要操回来啊！轻点！”

“宝贝，还是我操你比较舒服，是不是？”赖冠霖经验老道地摸清裴珍映全身上下所有敏感位置，放开被摁揉挤压到通红的乳尖，眼疾手快从床下散落的一堆衣物中捡起领带，没等裴珍映反应过来就重新压回他身上，抓起纤细的手腕并在一起用领带绑好，另一端系在床头横杆上，打了个专业绑架越挣越紧的扣。

裴珍映难以置信地皱紧眉头，真实地感觉眼前的一切如梦似幻，问暂时停止进攻的赖冠霖：“赖冠霖你是不是疯了？你真当我不告诉大哥？他知道你这样对我会放过你？你耍无赖想过后果没？”

机关枪般质问突突突一顿扫射，裴珍映试图挣动手上的领带，果然腕处传来几分痛意，这提醒他一切真的不是会醒来的噩梦，肺部过度用力的副作用立刻见效在大脑后部，眼前不住眩晕只好疯狂喘息弥补供氧，快感带来的热度还残存在皮肤表层，但脑海深处叫嚣的警铃让裴珍映连忙提腰向后挪动。

赖冠霖提提嘴角没回答，抬起眼皮不怒自威凝视怂了半截的裴珍映，对峙不过三秒，赖冠霖抓鸡仔似的捞起裴珍映细到消失边缘的踝骨，巧力翻扯就让裴珍映滚了半圈趴在床上，对数个情绪饱满的“我操！”置若罔闻，膝盖压住躁动的大腿，扶住坚挺上下蹭过会阴股缝，对准湿滑的穴口长驱直入。

“大哥巴不得我们亲密些，毕竟…”赖冠霖嘲讽地舔过裴珍映粉红的耳垂堵住连绵不绝的叫骂，腰间流畅的曲线节奏有序地高低起伏，抽动的水声响得让人脸红心跳，“A市有谁不知道咱们两个水火不容？”

凌逸就是A市，数十年高层派了多少强龙都没压住的地头蛇。

平头老百姓没人关注凌逸是个什么组织，在电商称雄品牌至上的消费天下，实体经济早就隐匿得无首无尾，摇身一变站在这些所谓的新态势背后，年年赚的衣盆满钵，把钱拿来造反都烧不完。

没点带刃的东西傍身，钱赚的越多觉就睡得越不踏实。靠凌逸起家的三个老爷子将A市划了十片，仿古意味浓重地将地皮“分封”给儿女亲属，各管各家黑白通吃，密集地覆盖在A市权力中心，对老对头们是花钱入股或者枪子伺候，恩威并施将A市上下治得服服帖帖、欣欣向荣。

也就近七八年的事，道上屡禁不止散播凌逸要变天的传闻，大家都揣着明白装糊涂，曾经固若金汤的十家关系早就在明争暗斗中有沉有浮，几乎每年都在大浪淘沙进行弱肉强食地合并。

七爷赖冠霖就是个中强手，老七爷本来从不碰“海货”的，到赖冠霖这辈，直接将靠港口吃饭的三爷四爷全部被连根拔起渣都没剩，大家嘴上不说心里各个清楚，那些水里走私的脉络家底还不都归了赖家。

问题就在A市有五处港口，三、四两两平分，只剩一个偏僻的小港施舍似的丢给原本就是外戚的裴家。虽说裴氏这个十当家存在感低了不是一年半载，对港口经营也从不上心，但赖冠霖连锅端起大块肥肉，顺道带起个花椒大料是难免的事，况且裴珍映也没有他老爹那般佛系，不会经营也不代表愿意让人欺负到头上来，于是赖冠霖避无可避和十爷裴珍映结下梁子。

在外人看来，今天裴珍映掀翻桌子连夜开车持枪直奔赖家大宅是为了港口的事报复，知道再多一点的大概能猜到裴家在郊区的仓库爆炸和赖冠霖脱不了关系，凌逸的老油条们了解小十少新上位好不容易和外国佬谈下的单子让赖冠霖截胡…可任谁也想不到，这两人的恩怨要从八岁时候一根小树枝开始算起。

赖冠霖不是赖老爷亲孙子的事人尽皆知，当初赖家儿媳妇一直没怀上孩子，赖老爷子叫上几个战友去深山打猎散心，偶然在灌木丛里看到一个裹在襁褓里的小孩，不哭不闹喝一只狼的奶水，老爷子心下触动等母狼离去之后把孩子抱回了赖家。

没过两年赖家儿媳肚子有喜，赖家可没把赖冠霖当送子观音似的供起来，正相反，光顾着迎接正主，除了赖老爷子，没人对这个捡来的野种有好脸色。

包括每年春节都聚一块玩耍的小少爷们，虽然听不懂长辈们口中“赖老爷子还有几年香火？人一死家当还是得给亲儿子亲孙子”是念叨什么意思，单凭抱着双膝坐在墙角，眼神上翻杀气浓重的脸，足够以裴珍映为首的“太孙党们”避如蛇蝎，连带仆人也慢慢挺直了腰杆狗仗人势起来。

裴珍映的爸爸裴迹川算个“外戚”，是凌逸三大家主之一袁沣民的外甥，三爷袁俊德的表哥。到底仅是姑舅血亲，裴迹川身上别说匪气，连经商都做不来，出身就是个本分教书的数学老师，家族聚会时面对人人趾高气昂的亲戚，总免不了一身窝囊样子蜷缩在角落。

袁老爷子对妹妹的死有愧，不顾众人非议硬将市内繁华的一处地盘交给裴迹川打理，还从老三老四嘴里夺出一块肉放到他跟前。结果就是那处地盘赔的惨不忍睹，欠缺管理让不少外市“货源”进了自家地界，引狼入室后患无穷，袁老爷子气得脑溢血瘫在床上，烂摊子让姜家赖家收拾十年才渐有起色。

就这么个只靠公司分红有名无实的家主，生出来的儿子裴珍映却是个朝天椒万人迷，外貌俊朗潇洒，脾气火爆直爽，别提多讨男女老少的欢心，让人打心眼里想把小少爷放在手心里宠着——赖冠霖没有的东西，裴珍映一样不缺富富有余。

唯独那根小树枝。

“喂！把那个给我！”

小时候裴珍映秀气的像个女孩，白色小西装配红色斑点领结，油亮的小皮鞋哒哒哒踩得瓷砖清脆响，腰杆笔挺站到赖冠霖所处角落的不远处。

他在旁边看半天了，赵小迪他们玩的电动汽车几年前裴珍映就玩烂了，三个老爷子没一个不宠着他，国外国内新鲜玩意把裴珍映的玩具屋都塞爆，可裴珍映就是没见过谁能玩一根小树枝玩个把钟头的。

赖冠霖从来没开口说过话，让吃饭就去吃，让上学就上学，回到家写完作业就在花园前厅走廊拐角一坐，拿根小树枝盯着看，仆人拿了小板凳水果盘放他边上都没动过，久而久之人们也不管他，就当是个吃白饭的哑巴。

可裴珍映不那么想，他就觉得，这根树枝一定有什么奇特的，清清嗓子居高临下撇着眼问：“你这个是可以看动画片的树枝嘛？防窥屏效果还不错，在我这都看不到屏幕，你拿过来让我瞧瞧！”

赖冠霖仿佛是看到什么外来星球的物种，翻起的眼皮耷拉回去，成功惹怒习惯要啥有啥的裴小少爷。

那是裴珍映和赖冠霖第一次“交手”，挂彩惨重的裴珍映在下颌内侧留下一道树枝划破的疤痕，浅白色虽然不引人瞩目，但永远不可磨灭地铭刻在裴珍映心底。就算在赖冠霖被强行送走到边境“流放”的十年，裴珍映都没忘记自己有个不共戴天的仇人，从未放弃输送眼线杀手千方百计斩草除根。

和凌逸上下猜测一样，裴珍映也曾笃信赖家在凌逸的场子一定会由赖大伯接管，也从未怀疑过赖冠霖作为弃子被彻底逐出凌逸的事实。

所谓天有不测风云，人算不如天算，不仅裴珍映十年输送出去的杀手眼线全部有去无回，四年前赖家也在朝夕之间改头换面江山易主，赖老爷子遗嘱中指明将全部股份转到赖冠霖名下，冲冠一怒的赖大伯带“正室血统”打算血洗“余孽”，被赖冠霖名正言顺反扑，留下残疾被软禁在城郊依山傍水的落阳岭园。

“赖冠霖你就是他妈一畜生！啊！”裴珍映怒火中烧，回忆起在凌逸内部道听途说赖大伯怎样被端掉的事，顾不得浑身冷汗涔涔，头顶偶尔被赖冠霖撞得碰上床头的木边，大腿肌肉痉挛抽搐却被完全钳制在那魔鬼手中，声嘶力竭企图阻止正在经历的羞辱无休止重复，“呜，你，你杀了我…直接杀了我！”

赖冠霖闷头保持高频碰撞，手掌按在裴珍映突起的肩胛骨处，揉出纤长的红印，借上身支撑的角度变本加厉增加力道，看裴珍映立刻咬住嘴唇渗出血丝，隐忍又无力地卸掉全身紧绷的肌肉，松软地匍匐在泥泞的床单上。

“又高潮了？”赖冠霖放缓频率，改为落点明确的研磨推进，延伸小家伙高潮的快感，伸手一捞把虚脱到抬不起眼皮，喘息深重的裴珍映拢到怀中，单手拨开被汗打透粘成一缕一缕的浅灰色发丝，轻微低头在前额留下意味不明看似暧昧清纯的吻，另一手掌却就着温热揉搓经不起摧残的嫩软。

缱绻地向下含住裴珍映失神到忘记反抗的双唇，鲜红的颜色让赖冠霖食欲大开眼目放光，藤条一样的双臂漫游怀中所及皮肤之后越缠越紧，鬼魅一样低哑着嗓音故意不合上腰部的拍子。

像诱惑夏娃去吃分别善恶树上果子的那条蛇，赖冠霖仿佛站在罪恶之渊的谷底拉住裴珍映的手腕，若无其事地轻描淡写：“像杀掉你那个贪生怕死的表叔一样杀掉你多没意思，我得赖着你，就耗着，然后没完没了。”

他又顺着哭泣的泪水向下，自眼梢吻到裴珍映下颌内侧淡化的旧恨，赖冠霖居然颇为感叹地笑了：“咱们又有新仇啦。”


End file.
